vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kary-08
|-|Base= |-|Executioner's Mask= Summary Kareleinne-08, better known as Kary, real name unknown, is a former member of Bolverk squad, an elite team of covert operatives used to carry out the will of the shady organization known only as MBORF. Originally born the daughter of two brilliant scientists working under MBORF, the attention she drew from them caused the higher-ups to grow displeased with the situation. She was relocated to a foster family after what was ostensibly an accident killed both her parents but would end up dying after being murdered by a pair of robbers who had broken into her new house. However, this would not be the end of the unknown girl who would become Kary-08. She would be reborn once again, this time as a robot, albeit lacking most of her memories. She would perform exceptionally well working with Bolverk squad, but eventually would slip further and further into misanthropy after the death of Askad, the one person who carried out her tune-ups and kept her sane. Eventually, she would become the homicidal human-hating robot that she is at present, crossing paths once again with her old comrades Omega and Xero after betraying them and learning of their survival. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B, 8-A with the Executioner's Mask Name: Kareleinne-08 / Kary-08 Origin: Xionic Madness Age: 4 years old Gender: Female Classification: Robot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefield Creation (She projects a "Necrotic Shield" that harms opponents on contact), Absorption (She can absorb the bioelectricity of others, as well as those she's transmuted into energy, and her core recharges whenever she kills someone), Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Creation (Using her bioelectricity, she created a large, intangible demonic monster), Danmaku, Duplication (She can create energy-based duplicates), Necromancy, Self-Destruction, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Transmutation (She can convert people into energy), Regeneration (Low-Mid; regenerated after being run through by Xero) Attack Potency: City Block level+ (Even after having her power continuously drained by Askad's glasses, she was considered stronger than both Omega and Xero combined, and the former destroyed a building with a single punch), Multi-City Block level with the Executioner's Mask (The mask triples her power at the expense of draining her energy much faster). She can ignore conventional durability through transmutation. Speed: At least Supersonic (She can easily keep up with both Omega and Xero) with likely Supersonic+ reactions (She was able to somewhat react to and counter Xero's short burst speed), Supersonic+ with the Executioner's Mask (She easily kept up with Xero's top speed). Lifting Strength: Class M with telekinesis, higher with the Executioner's Mask Striking Strength: City Block Class+ (Though she mostly fights from a range, she can physically harm Omega and Xero and impaled Omega on her hands), Multi-City Block Class with the Executioner's Mask Durability: City Block level+ (Even without her forcefield, she can take hits from Omega and Xero and even survived a beatdown from an XV-possessed Omega, dying only when she self-destructed using her Longinus Knife), higher with her Necrotic Shield (Completely impervious to Omega's strongest weapons), Multi-City Block level with the Executioner's Mask Stamina: High. Her energy core recharges whenever she kills anyone, and she thought herself perfectly capable of killing all human life. Even when she used half her core all at once, endured a long and grueling fight with Xero and Omega, while essentially running on the last embers of her energy core. Lower with the Executioner's Mask, as it drains half her core all at once upon activation. Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Her claws, Askad's glasses, and her Longinus Knife. She can also summon the Executioner's Mask. * Longinus Knife: Also known as a Loner, the Longinus Knife is a highly corrosive, electromagnetic dagger that, when used by the owner on themselves, will synchronize with their DNA, causing them to short-circuit and self-destruct with a large explosion. Intelligence: Kary-08 is an adept fighter, as she was able to maintain an advantage over Omega and Xero for the majority of their battle. Both Omega and Xero are extremely elite soldiers who had previously slaughtered an entire army, defeated robotic duplicates of themselves who had all their combat data stored for use and had been going on many covert operations long before they were betrayed. However, Kary is quite immature, and not exactly sane. Weaknesses: Kary has a bad habit of toying with her opponents, as seen in her lengthy fight with Omega and Xero, and if her core runs out of energy she will be rendered non-functional. Several of her abilities, such as the creation of large energy-based monsters, necromancy, and usage of the Executioner's Mask drain her core's energy at a faster rate. In addition, Askad's glasses drain her power. Others Notable Victories: Solid Snake (Metal Gear) Snake's Profile (Note: The Executioner's Mask was restricted and Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Skull Knight (Berserk) Skull Knight's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized) Ke-Pa (Kung Fu Panda) Ke-Pa's Profile (Speed was equalized, both were at their strongest) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Xionic Madness Category:Absorption Users Category:Androids Category:Antagonists Category:Corrosion Users Category:Creation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Robots Category:Sadists Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Villains Category:Tier 8